1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to handling folded sheet material and, more particularly, to delivering and clamping sheet material on a collecting device using a rotatable clamping device.
2. Background Information
A system for making saddle-stitched booklets on a sheet-wise basis is disclosed in PCT No. WO 00/18583 (Trovinger et al., hereafter referred to as “the Trovinger PCT”), hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. In this system, folded booklet sheets are forwarded from a folding device to a reciprocating saddle with the use of a secondary drive system. In such a forwarding system, the path of the sheets is a straight, horizontal line, while the folded sheets are accumulated in a vertical fashion (i.e., on the saddle), that is, normal to the sheet path. A reciprocating saddle as described in the Trovinger PCT permits a trailing side of a folded sheet to be transported onto the backside of a saddle.